Forever, my friend
by rhead-a-holyc
Summary: "You'll be here forever, right?" "Forever, my friend."


"You'll be here forever, right?"

Hugo saw his mother tuck a strand of her brown hair behind her ear, before leaning over him to lay a kiss on his forehead. "I'll try my best," she whispered.

Behind her, there was another shadowy figure that nodded wordlessly, watching his mother leave the room before coming close to Hugo's bed, his hand brushing the other's hair lightly.

"Forever, my friend."

 **…oOo…**

It had been a week since Hugo had seen his friend. The other boy had promised to be there forever, and had never left his side for more than a minute, as far as Hugo could tell, since he was three and he was fourteen now. Hugo was getting worried that someone had caught him, although it was kind of strange that no one ever saw Nick even though Nick was always there. Hugo wondered if his parents had found Nick and kicked him out, although he was sure his parents would have mentioned it if they had.

Nick had always told him not to worry about the fact that no one else could see him. Nick was Hugo's friend, and that was all that mattered, was what Nick always reminded Hugo. Hugo knew better than to argue, because Nick could argue as well as his mother did when he really got going. Hugo was determined to win an argument with the other boy at least once, but he would have to choose his battle carefully, and be prepared for it.

"Hugo! We're ready to go!" his father yelled through the house.

"Coming!"

Their parents had been planning this outing to Diagon Alley for months. It was his birthday, and all the plans were supposed to have been a secret but Rose was simply not able to keep a secret if her life depended on it. Hugo had known about the plans weeks ago, but would have to act surprised by it, or Rose would get in trouble and might stop telling him. It wasn't particularly likely, but Hugo didn't want to take any chances. He and Nick had been discussing it for weeks. Nick had seemed particularly interested in it, and Hugo had been curious but the other boy never gave any reason for it, so Hugo had dropped the subject.

 **…oOo…**

Diagon Alley was the quietest Hugo had ever seen it, not that you would be able to hear leaves on the cobblestone or anything like that, but there were fewer people wandering the street. Hugo usually visited Diagon Alley when there were people bustling about, searching for Hogwarts supplies, and pets, and, most importantly, their wands. He was used to the laughing and general excitement Hugo saw when everyone was excited about Hogwarts. The entire alley looked so dull today.

Hugo's eyes landed on a familiar head of black hair, and, for a moment, he couldn't believe it. He recognised the boy, how could he not? The boy had spent the last eleven years by his side, rarely leaving his side during that time. Hugo knew those blue eyes, and would be able to recognise it anywhere, and that smirk that was beginning to cover his lips.

"Nick!"

Hugo's shout drew everyone's attention to the other boy, and Hugo realised, with a startled amazement that they could see him now as they were looking straight at Nick as he walked towards them.

"Is he your friend, Hugo?" his father sounded rather startled by the revelation.

Hugo turned to grin at his father, "My best friend."

Hugo could understand their confusion. He had never been very social active with the other children, mostly preferring to sit on his own with a book. His mother had been proud at first, but had quickly grown worried when it never changed as it had for her. Hugo had never felt the need for more friends than the one he currently had, and no one in his year had ever bothered trying.

"I thought you'd abandoned me," Hugo said, his voice holding an accusing note that he had been unable to hide. He hadn't wanted it to sound that way.

"On your birthday? I would never do that to you. I did promise to be here for you forever, didn't I?" Nick said, a smile still adorning his face. "I thought being here properly was as good a present as any. Happy birthday, Hugo."

Nick looked weaker than Hugo remembered seeing him. Whenever Hugo had seen Nick in his room before, the other boy had never needed support to stand upright. Nick had never been that thin either, nor that tired after only standing. Although, Nick had never seemed to age either, so he probably wasn't too good a judge of that.

It didn't matter that Nick was leaning heavily on him as they followed his parents to the restaurant, Hugo could only laugh at the jokes Nick whispered in his ear, the mocking edge in his voice that was heard even through the slightly breathless note it held. Thankfully the restaurant wasn't too far away, although Nick had probably planned that with how much information they already had on the surprise, and Nick sank gratefully into the seat next to Hugo.

That was one of the best surprises Hugo had ever had, and one of the best birthdays.

 **…oOo…**

The next time Nick disappeared for a while, Hugo didn't get as worried as he had the first time, only curious as to whether or not Nick would be able to pass the wards.

No one had planned to go out that day, until the letter arrived. Written in hurried scrawl, it brought rise to every one of Hugo's fears, and the entire family had been forced out of the house within the hour. The letter had contained Nick's address, _finally_ , as well as a floo address that they could use.

"Nick! Nick!" Hugo raced upstairs, instinct guiding him to where his best friend lay weakly on his bed. His parents and sister followed at a more sedate pace, trying not to get lost as they tried to follow him.

"Hugo. You came."

Nick's face cracked into a smile, but his voice was a mere whisper. Nick was thinner than was healthy with a sheen of sweat covering every inch of skin, yet was shivering even with the blankets that had been placed on him.

"Of course."

"I've been selfish, Hugo," Nick's eyes glittered with tears, spilling liquid that Hugo doubted he could afford to lose. "I knew this day would come, but I still continued my friendship with you. I'm sorry."

"Don't apologise for our friendship," Hugo said, voice rough. "Don't you dare. That was the best part of my life. I will never regret waving to you on that street, despite no one else being able to see you, nor welcoming you into my life. Don't you dare."

To his horror, Hugo couldn't stop the wetness that had been growing in his eyes, nor the tears that fell from his cheeks moments later.

"Mine too. It was all I could do to leave you for those few minutes a day, returning to this wasting body to eat. I promised you forever, and now I can't even keep that promise." Hugo couldn't stand the utter sadness in the other boy's eyes, eyes that he had only seen filled with laughter and amusement before.

"You've still given me forever, in here," Hugo said, holding their entwined fingers over his heard.

"Will you remember me for that long?"

Two pairs of blue eyes met each other for the last time, and just as Nick began to grow limp, Hugo whispered.

"Forever, my friend."

 **Written for Quidditch League - Wigtown Wanderers: Captain [Hugo Weasley]**


End file.
